teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds Collide, Part II
"Worlds Collide, Part II" is the second part of the three-part (fifty-seventh) “Worlds Collide” episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on November 6, 2004. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) Secondary Characters *Triceratons **Prime Leader Zanramon **Commander Mozar (Dan Green) *The Fugitoid (Pete Zarustica) *Earth Protection Force **Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) *Federation **General Blanque (Mike Pollock) *Leatherhead (F.B. Owens) Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Leonardo: Do you know what "irony" is? Irony is when you finally convince the Triceratons who invaded your planet to pack up and leave because the Fugitoid they're so desperately searching for is not on Earth, only to have the Fugitoid actually show up on Earth. Irony is when the very same energy scan that Don used to prove the Fugitoid wasn't on Earth is now used by the Triceratons to track down the Fugitoid. And finally, irony is when having succeeded in eluding your deadly alien pursuers, you find yourself surrounded by a bunch of heavily armed goons. And doesn't look like you're gonna make it out alive. Plot Synopsis ---- Our heroes put up a fight, but eventually the big guns of the commandos knock them unconscious. Casey and April make it to the Turtles' lair where they find a concerned Master Splinter. The Sensei decides that it's time that he went out to find his missing sons, and Casey and April offer to help. Splinter is reluctant at first, but April convinces him that it's for the best, and the three head out. Casey proves to be less than stealthy, but the team progresses unhindered through the streets of New York City, despite the presence of numerous Triceraton warriors. The Turtles and Fugitoid are now strapped to mobile tables and are taken to an advanced laboratory. Bishop arrives and introduces himself, as he prepares a bunch of gruesome looking equipment to dissect the Turtles with. Open with the interrogation room as General Blanque walks in revealing the deal between the Federation and Bishop: Blanque gets Fugitoid for the Federation and Bishop gets the Turtles to experiment upon. Blanque contacts Zanramon and lets him know that the Federation now has the Fugitoid. The enraged Prime Leader blames a hapless Commander Mozar for this predicament. General Blanque tells Zanramon to surrender, but the saurian leader refuses and the war breaks out in space and on the Earth below as Federation ships arrive en masse. Master Splinter, April and Casey watch the battle unfold in the night sky. The Sensei states that they must not be distracted. April is using a tracking to device to locate the TMNT - unfortunately it reveals that the Turtles are across the bay, and the bridge there has been destroyed. They'll have to find an alternative way to cross the river. Master Splinter spots a small row boat... Inside the interrogation room, Bishop reveals that the Turtles aren’t his only mutant captives; Leatherhead is there too, being kept in storage. Cut to Splinter, Casey, and April on the rowboat crossing the East River. As they get closer to the Turtles signal, Federation ships shoot down a Triceraton mother ship. When the behemoth hits the water, it creates a huge tidal wave that crashes into the small rowboat, obliterating it. Open with Splinter and April coming to the surface but Casey is nowhere to be seen. April goes back down and fishes out the unconscious Jones. April and Splinter carry Casey to safety and April revives her companion with some CPR and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation (which pleases Jones, much to O'Neil's disapproval). As they realize that they are now directly above the Turtles Shell Cel signal, the team realizes that there isn’t an entrance. Then Casey remembers that when he was underwater he saw a light... April, Splinter and Casey dive into the river and swim towards the light, which turns out to be an underwater entrance to Bishop's underground complex. Our three heroes emerge and defeat a group of soldiers guarding the entrance. April follows the TMNT signal to a storage room, where the group finds the Turtles' Shell Cells and weapons. Jones packs them in a bag and the team heads out, using Master Splinter's sense of smell to guide them. As they advance through the facility, Splinter discovers an array of lasers that will trigger an alarm. The Sensei and April manage to leap through the complex pattern of lights, leaving it up to Casey to get through without setting off the alarm. Jones clumsily stumbles through the maze without triggering the alarm, but once he reaches safety he drops Don's staff, which bounces into the lasers and sets off the warning signal. Soldiers begin to rush down the hall toward the trio. Escaping the soldiers through an access panel, Splinter, Casey, and April find that they're right near the Turtles. Just as Bishop is about to cut open Mikey with a laser scalpel, the trio emerges from a hatch in the floor and leap into the room. Splinter clobbers Bishop and they free the Turtles and Leatherhead. A group of soldiers come running in, but they prove to be no match for our heroes' skills. Bishop recovers as his men retreat. Mikey attacks the man, who lithely avoids the attack and then slams the over confident ninja back onto a lab table, strapping him in. Bishop picks up a bone saw, holds to Mike's head and orders the others to freeze... Quotes Donatello: Ah, guys, remember how I always liked to take apart the toaster to see how it works? Well, suddenly, I know how the toaster feels. Casey: So, looks like this kissing thing is getting to be a habit. Michelangelo: Wow, Master Splinter, talk about cutting it close. Casey: Wake up, Raphy, Christmas came early this year (throws the bag containing their weapons) Raphael: Thank you, Santa! Bishop: Anyone moves and you can say goodbye to Michelangelo. Michelangelo: Oh, man, I really hate goodbyes! Trivia * April also took Ninjutsu lessons from Splinter in the Archie comics. * In this episode General Blanque now has a scar on his face. Gallery * Worlds Collide, Part II/Gallery Video File:TMNT S03E06 Worlds Collide Part 2 External link *"Worlds Collide, Part 2" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes